


know no shame

by Romennim



Series: Welcome to the madhouse [2]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Background Slash, Captain Boomerang Is A Brony, Domestic, Gen, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: No one makes a member of Floyd's Squad feel ashamed of themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation I had with MkbDiapason, where we speculated how a partner would react to learning that Boomie is a brony, and by the prompt "revenge" for The Big Short Challenge on Rough Trade.
> 
> betaed by the lovely ladychild

When the entrance door opened, Floyd glanced up from Rick’s chest in surprise. As far as he knew all their teammates had plans for long into the night and ten o’clock, even if it wasn’t Saturday, was still too early for someone to be back. It was what both he and Rick had counted on when they’d decided to lounge on the couch in the living room instead than in their own room.

Of all of them, anyway, Boomerang was the last person Floyd expected. Harkness had been seeing a woman for the past two weeks and the man was out more often than not. Things had seemed to be going well.

Not anymore, if Harkness’ dejected look was anything to go by. The man was so busy looking down at his feet, shoulder slumped, that he didn’t notice Floyd peeking up from the couch at all. Floyd looked back at Rick who had the same curious look as him. Floyd pointedly looked back at Harkness for a moment, but when Rick just shrugged Floyd glared at him. Apparently the ball was in Floyd’s court. Goddamn, Floyd was not the caring one in their relationship. For Chrissake, just because he had a kid it didn’t mean anything!

But he was also powerless when faced with Rick’s hazel eyes, so he sighed.

“Hey, man.” Floyd called out.

Harkness glanced up at them, startled.

“I-” he said, eyes wide and a bit shiny, “I thought no one would be home.”

Ignoring the pit of warmth coming to life in his chest every time one of the squad referred to the house as home, Floyd observed the man blatantly.

“Shouldn’t _you_ still be out?”

This time Harkness flushed, violently, and the man seemed almost pained for a moment, before shrugging.

“Change of plans.”

Floyd nodded, but didn’t believe the man for a second.

“Good night, mates.”

“’Night, George.” Rick said back.

When Harkness just nodded, already looking away, and didn’t say anything at the use of his name (Harkness always protested being called by his first name, but to no avail, because Rick always addressed him that way when not on mission [Rick liked to pretend he had been raised right and proper as if he hadn’t spent all his adult life in the fucking Army, the little shit]), Floyd and Rick exchanged another glance, but left it alone. Floyd had offered, but it was Harkness’ business. If he didn’t want to talk, they wouldn’t pry. Not yet, at least.

***

The next day Harkness didn’t come down for breakfast, nor for lunch. Once dinner rolled around, Zoe was the one to voice up their collective concern, but no one seemed to know anything. Killer Croc went up to call Harkness, but came back alone. So went the first day, then the second. Halfway the third one, Harley decided that enough was enough and went to Harkness’ room. Floyd heard Harley banging on the door, until it finally opened and Harkness hissed something. The the door slummed shut.

One hour and half later, Harley prowled down the stairs. All the squad, plus Zoe, was trying to be busy with something on the ground floor. When Harley reached the bottom, Zoe was already up and running to her.

“Is he okay, Harley, is he?”

Floyd had to look away for a moment. His daughter was still terrified of losing the people she cared about and every one of them could hear loud and clear the desperation she always tried to hide when someone didn’t seem to be okay.

“He’s okay, sweetie.” Harley tried to reassure her, but Zoe was too old to fall for Harley’s words.

“Why is he hiding, then? What is it?”

Floyd and Harley shared a look, then Floyd nodded. If Harley thought Zoe could know, he trusted her judgment.

“Katana, come on!” Harley called the other woman. Katana looked up from her book and bounced up from the rug. “This requires a woman’s touch. You boys stay out of it.” Harley warned, leading the other girls out of the house.

Floyd and Rick shared a look. If they were lucky Portland would still be standing once Harley was done with whatever the problem was.

***

Two days later, Floyd had to go rescue the courier before he blew up trying to make his delivery. Floyd tried not to get concerned, but no one should send them things, because no one should know where they were.

Some of his worries lifted when Harley greeted the courier and just stood there to watch the poor man haul off one of the biggest boxes Floyd had ever seen being delivered. The thing was almost as tall as him!

And wonder of wonders, it was for Harkness. While Floyd signed off the delivery and explained to the courier how to get back to town safely, Harley cajoled Harkness in the open.

The man seemed torn between being intrigued and horrified by the box, but started opening the thing without being prompted. In the meantime everyone had come out to see.

When the box was opened, Floyd was presented with the biggest, plastic pony he’d ever seen. It was _pink_.

“Dad, it’s Pinkie Pie!” Zoe said excitedly.

And indeed it was, with a huge card attached to the front.

_“You have nothing to be ashamed of. I was wrong. Please, forgive me. Beth.”_

Harkness seemed to barely contain his tears and both Harley and Katana had a satisfied look on their faces. Zoe was clinging to him, relaxed and happy, Floyd could tell.

“I don’t want to know what they did to that poor woman.” Rick said from behind him.

Looking at Harkness’ tears of joy, freely sliding down now that everyone had seen the awful thing and hadn’t said anything bad, Floyd could be honest, at least to himself and Rick.

“She must have been a bitch.” he whispered, careful not to be overheard by Zoe, “She deserved everything Harley and Katana dished out.”

**Author's Note:**

> if there's something you'd like to read in this 'verse, please let me know here or on tumblr (romennim). I'd love to fill requests!


End file.
